


bebês de pássaros e outras aventuras

by FallDownDead



Series: boy with a scar - traduções [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Translation, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallDownDead/pseuds/FallDownDead
Summary: Nos degraus de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy estendeu a mão para o Menino Que Sobreviveu, que avaliou a palma aberta entretido. “Obrigado,” disse Harry. “Mas acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo errado sozinho.”O menino ruivo, cheio de sardas e com roupas de segunda mão que Malfoy estivera incomodando bufou. Harry escorregou as mãos para dentro de seus bolsos.“Você é a criança com o rato do trem,” Hermione disse. “E o feitiço que não funcionou.”“Mas a rima era legal de qualquer jeito,” Harry disse. “Oi, sou Harry, essa é Hermione.”“Yeah, ela falou na hora. Eu sou Ron – uh, Ron Weasley.”“Yeah, ele falou,” Harry disse, revirando os olhos na direção de Malfoy. “Vamos, você quer ficar com a gente? Hermione vai lhe contar sobre o teto.”“É enfeitiçado!” disse Hermione.





	bebês de pássaros e outras aventuras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [baby birds and other adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901010) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> Resposta para a seguinte proposta enviada à autora original dessa fic:
> 
> the-queen-sees-all perguntou:  
> E se Harry e Hermione tivessem se conhecido antes de Hogwarts?

Na primeira vez que Harry Potter encontrou Hermione Granger, ela estava parada com o queixo erguido e mãos na cintura a alguns passos da velha oliveira no pátio da escola, encarando a distância. O vento estava tentando torcer e golpeá-la no rosto com seu cabelo, mas estava principalmente apenas enrolando alegremente em si mesmo.

Dudley e Piers estavam ocupados expulsando todas as outras crianças da estrutura de brincar, então Harry havia recuado até a grama. Ele estava a uma distância segura da menina que estava fingindo ser uma estátua e pensou melancolicamente no almoço.

“Tem um ninho de pássaros caído,” a menina disse em um rápido e certeiro jogar de sílabas. “Os meninos derrubaram da árvore, mas eu os expulsei e estou esperando a mamãe pássaro voltar. Sou Hermione Granger. A gente acabou de se mudar.”

“Harry,” ele disse.

“Como você conseguiu essa cicatriz?” ela disse.

“Acidente de carro.”

“Cicatriz estranha para um acidente de carro.”

Harry deu de ombros. “Matou meus pais.”

Ela piscou rapidamente para ele, e mesmo àquela distância ele desejou vagamente que ela usasse óculos também, porque seu olhar era algo que realmente parecia que deveria ter algo incorporado que o atenuasse. “Os meus são dentistas. Mamãe vai me levar à biblioteca depois da escola, quer vir também?”

\--

Antes que eles fossem ao Beco Diagonal, Harry perguntou a Hagrid se eles podiam encontrar um telefone público. Hermione atendeu no primeiro toque.

“Harry! Onde você esteve? Eu venho tentando e tentando ligar–”

“Desculpe, yeah. Uh, então, não vou voltar pra escola ano que vez, eu…” Harry se distraiu, encarando os ombros massivos com pele de toupeira de Hagrid. O homem gigante viu-o olhando e deu um pequeno aceno tentativamente alegre. “Tem sido estranho, Mione.” Ele pressionou a testa no suporte do telefone, mas não com muita força. “Acho que você vai ser a única coisa da qual vou sentir falta.”

“ _Harry_ ,” Hermione disse e Harry começou a franzir o cenho, porque essa não era sua voz severa e assustada. Essa era a voz que significava que ela estava avançando pelo caminho de guerra de outro pensamento e talvez não tenha ouvido nada do que ele disse. “Eu estive lendo.”

“É claro que você esteve lendo,” ele disse. “Eu estive forçadamente me escondendo de um enxame de corujas-correio–”

“Você está nos livros,” ela disse em um encanto sem fôlego, guinchando pela linha telefônica. “Primeira coisa que fizemos, é claro, depois da professora explicar, foi fazê-la nos levar até uma livraria – uma bibliografia inteira, Harry, um mundo inteiro de bibliografia em que eu ainda nem _toquei_ – como eu sequer vou–” Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar, e murmurou. “Diferentes infinidades, está tudo bem, Hermione, tudo bem.” Um cortante exalar e então ela caiu de volta para seu rio apressado de frase. “E peguei uma boa dúzia, além dos livros escolares, é claro, e Harry, você está nos livros, em _Trabalho Bruxo das Trevas desse Século_ e _Uma História Moderna dos Bruxos_ e _O Fim de Outubro: Uma Biografia_ –”

“Hermione,” disse Harry com lenta enunciação. “Você é bruxo também?”

“Bruxa, eu suponho,” ela disse. “Mas eu ainda estou lendo sobre a sociologia disso.”

\--

Hagrid não diria o nome de Voldemort, mas Hermione o fazia. Ela vinha com uma pilha de livros até o queixo, lançava aos Dursleys seu pequeno olhar mordaz habitual e dizia que ela gostaria de ateá-los um pouco em chamas, e se encolhia no seu armário com ele.

Ele supunha que ela provavelmente poderia aprender como ateá-los em chamas agora, se ela realmente quisesse.

Ela lhe dava passagens e trechos com seu nome neles, com o nome de seus pais, um lar que ele não conhecera. Havia fotos de uma casa arruinada soltando fumaça em pequenos anéis de tinta. Havia sua mãe, sorrindo e acenando em preto e branco. Havia sua mãe, caída no chão, com uma pequena legenda sóbria abaixo. A foto estava imóvel, exceto pelas cortinas balançando na janela.

Hermione finalmente arrastou seu rosto longe o suficiente das páginas para ver Harry segurando sua própria mão bem apertado, e então ela fechou o livro e procurou por um sobre quais criaturas mágicas você deveria acariciar e quais você não deveria.

“Sinto muito,” ela disse.

“Eu queria saber.”

“Eu ainda sinto muito.”

\--

Os Grangers levaram Harry, Hermione, Hedwig e suas malas para a Estação King’s Cross. Sra. Granger beijou o topo da cabeça de Hermione enquanto Sr. Granger afetuosamente bagunçou o cabelo escuro de Harry, e então eles inverteram as crianças e repetiram o tratamento. Hermione empurrou o cabelo para longe do rosto e eles marcharam até a Plataforma 9 ¾, o mecanismo de entrada sobre o qual ela tinha lido.

“Antes de vocês irem,” Sra. Granger disse, “vamos comprar alguns sanduíches? Não sei que tipo de comida eles vão ter–”

“Tem um carrinho,” Hermione disse, mas seus pais os arrastaram para um quiosque de lanches de qualquer forma, Harry seguindo-os alegremente.

Como eles seguiram o cronograma apertado de Hermione, havia muitos compartimentos abertos, e eles conseguiram um só para eles – bom, para eles, Hedwig, e os livros de Hermione, que tomavam dois assentos inteiros. (Harry convenceria Hagrid a levá-lo ao Beco Diagonal para fazer compras de Natal naquele ano, onde ele compraria um saco de transporte para Hermione para sua pequena biblioteca pessoal.)

Hermione respirou fundo em preparação enquanto Harry desembrulhava seu sanduíche. “Harry? E se eu for e colocar o Chapéu e só sentar e _sentar_ ali, e então ele disser que eu não sou uma bruxa?” Hermione disse, as palavras ficando mais espremidas juntas e agudas conforme ela continuava. “Eu não sou mágica, ele só se confundiu, e eles me mandarem de volta para casa? Harry, eu não quero ser uma dentista. As bocas das outras pessoas são _nojentas_ –”

“Você não vai ser mandada de volta,” Harry disse, mastigando amigavelmente seu sanduíche. Não era gostoso, mas os Dursleys não tinham se dado ao trabalho de fazer café da manhã para ele e ele não quisera incomodar os Grangers com isso. O sanduíche descia um pouco seco pela sua garganta, mas se estabelecia confortavelmente em sua barriga.

“Mas e se eu for?”

“Organizarei um protesto,” disse Harry. “Me recusarei a fazer lição de casa até que eles a tragam de volta.”

“Você não vai fazer lição de casa de qualquer forma.”

“Vê o quão dedicado eu sou a você.”

Ela fez um pequeno ruído desdenhoso a ele, torcendo as mãos em seu colo.

“Hermione,” ele disse, e ela ergueu seu cabelo volumoso para olhar para ele. “Você é a pessoa mais mágica que eu conheço. Vai dar tudo certo.”

Ela piscou de devagar, mas o que quer que estivesse prestes a dizer foi interrompido por uma batida irregular na porta. “Uh,” disse o menino rechonchudo ali. “Eu perdi meu sapo.”

Hermione se colocou de pé. “Onde você o viu pela última vez?”

Harry seguiu-a enquanto ela avançava, mas levou o resto do sanduíche com ele.

\--

(Harry não sabia disso e não saberia até Sra. Granger mencionar casualmente durante um jantar de Natal anos e anos depois – mas ela e Sr. Granger denunciaram os Dursleys por abuso e negligência infantil repetidamente.

As denúncias acabavam se perdendo – memórias apagadas, papéis desaparecidos –, mas eles continuaram denunciando. Consideraram sequestro. Eles não conseguiam imaginar por que o mundo bruxo talvez quisesse manter o escolhido em um lar tão tóxico, por que talvez quisessem manter essa criança mal alimentada e de cabelo bagunçado com _aquelas pessoas_.

“Minha mãe me deixou com um feitiço de proteção de sangue,” disse Harry, cuja cicatriz não doera em anos. Ele cutucou seu purê de batata sob a atenção concentrada da severa e vincada testa de Sra. Granger. “Eu tinha que morar com família, família de sangue.”

“Então deveriam ter feito com que o tratassem direito,” Sra. Granger disse, como se fosse simples assim.

Sra. Granger serviu Harry outra porção de ervilhas.)

\--

Nos degraus de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy estendeu a mão para o Menino Que Sobreviveu, que avaliou a palma aberta entretido. “Obrigado,” disse Harry. “Mas acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo errado sozinho.”

O menino ruivo, cheio de sardas e com roupas de segunda mão que Malfoy estivera incomodando bufou. Harry escorregou as mãos para dentro de seus bolsos.

“Você é a criança com o rato do trem,” Hermione disse. “E o feitiço que não funcionou.”

“Mas a rima era legal de qualquer jeito,” Harry disse. “Oi, sou Harry, essa é Hermione.”

“Yeah, ela falou na hora. Eu sou Ron – uh, Ron Weasley.”

“Yeah, ele falou,” Harry disse, revirando os olhos na direção de Malfoy. “Vamos, você quer ficar com a gente? Hermione vai lhe contar sobre o teto.”

“É enfeitiçado!” disse Hermione.

\--

Quando Hermione fundou o F.A.L.E., Harry não se surpreendeu. Ele havia passado demasiado intervalos acompanhando aranhas até lugares seguros, vigiando ninhos caídos de pássaros, e observando Hermione se levantar de sua cadeira durante batalhas verbais acaloradas e agudas com professores. Ela havia levado pelo menos dois professores às lágrimas e ensinou a maioria deles pelo menos algumas novas palavras de vocabulário.

\--

Durante verões e feriados, Harry e Hermione levavam Ron ao cinema, ao literal, às três bibliotecas preferidas de Hermione. Tia Meg da Hermione os ensinou a esculpir madeira sob uma nuvem de fumaça de cigarro que se agarrava ao cabelo de Harry até que ele o lavasse.

Na sua vida, havia coisas do mundo trouxa que Harry sentia falta, que ele gostaria de ver de novo. Ele amava Hogwarts, e nominalmente ia para a casa dos Dursley todo verão, mas sabia que sempre teria uma cama na casa dos Grangers. Ele sabia do estranho sistema que eles usavam para organizar os livros em suas prateleiras. Ele passaria a geleia para Sra. Granger nas manhãs antes que ela tivesse que pedir. Ele conseguiria check-ups dentais de graça sua vida inteira, o que era bom já que os Dursleys raramente se davam ao trabalho de levá-lo ao dentista.

A inteira família Granger despedaçava os jornais toda manhã, repetindo trechos de artigos pela mesa e apontando um ao outro seus jornalistas preferidos. Antes mesmo que Hermione pisasse nos terrenos de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, ela assinou o Profeta Diário. Durante o quarto ano de Harry, Sr. e Sra. Weasley compraram uma coruja via Arthur Weasley e então começaram uma campanha interminável de cartas furiosas ao editor que nunca foram publicadas.

\--

Em um galpão de barcos desmoronando, Severus Snape morreu, mas primeiro ele pressionou um brilhante frasco de memórias nas mãos Harry.

A luta ainda estava em progresso – Neville com recentes costas largas e determinação, Luna chicoteando pequenas silenciosas e farpadas maldições; Ginny avançando como se sozinha fosse um exército. Hermione tinha os braços cheios de presas de basilisco. Ron estava movendo pessoas como bispos e cavalos. Mas Harry tinha uma longa e úmida caminhada diante dele, então ele tinha tempo para atravessar aquela vida que não era dele.

Severus fora muitas coisas – uma delas era apaixonado. Harry arrastou seus pés pelo chão coberto de folhas da floresta, vendo uma pequena garota ruiva na luz do sol, mãos que não eram suas oferecendo a ela flores transfiguradas. Havia sido apenas os dois por tanto tempo. Para Severus, por tanto tempo, havia sido ninguém além dele e Lily.

Mesmo em Hogwarts, Severus havia pairado por salas de aula e sala comunal e biblioteca. Ele havia acreditado em magia, no suave atravessar de afiadas facas por raízes secas, e em Lily – sempre, sempre em Lily – Lily na luz do sol, Lily mastigando o polegar enquanto fazia lição de casa de Transfiguração, Lily jogando sabão nele na cozinha dela durante o verão, Lily de cabelo preso e aos sete anos, olhos arregalados enquanto ele lhe mostrara a primeira magia que ela veria, uma folha transformada em flor, um pouco de luz do sol transformado em um pouco de fogo.

Ele havia amado, e isso havia sido algo real. Ele havia feito merda, e isso havia sido algo real, aquele coração partido, aquele arrependimento.

Quando Harry virou a Pedra em sua mão e viu sua mãe surgir em pseudo-vida naquela clareira, ele pensou _Eu gostaria de ter conhecido você_. Ele pensou sobre como ela estava em sépia e cinzenta, aqui, como as fotos nas páginas dos livros de Hermione.

Mas ele estava também pensando sobre Severus. Ele estava se lembrando de Lily na luz do sol, se lembrando dela se afastando, se lembrando dela naquela mesma fria foto caída no chão, mas agora em cores – em pesar – em joelhos arranhados e respiração ofegante.

Severus havia sido o primeiro a encontrar o corpo de Lily e isso havia sido como se alguém tivesse roubado toda a luz do sol dele. Harry estava vivendo através daquele pesar, mas ele também estava vivendo através do pranto da criança chorando ignorada. Suas pequenas mãos rechonchudas agarradas às grades de seu berço.

Harry estava pensando sobre uma garota parada em um campo como uma estátua, mãos na cintura. Ele estava pensando sobre a mão levantada e ignorada de Hermione em Poções, ou no jeito que Snape zombara que ele não conseguia ver diferença em seus dentes amaldiçoados. Amor o tornara corajoso, talvez. Amor o matara, mas não tornara Severus bom.

Harry se perguntou se sua mãe teria acompanhado aranhas até lugares seguros, e ela teria ficado de guarda por ninhos caídos de pássaros, se ela teria se preocupado exageradamente na sua primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts sobre o Chapéu lhe dizer que ela não realmente pertencia.

“Eu gostaria de ter conhecido você,” ele contou ao espectro de Lily Potter. Ele segurou suas próprias mãos com força.

Para Harry, por tanto tempo, não houvera ninguém além dele e Hermione. Mesmo em Hogwarts, havia coisas que apenas ela entenderia – parquímetros, o teto coberto de teias de seu armário, o silêncio de geleia no café da manhã. Harry acreditava em magia e ele acreditava que Hermione Granger era a coisa mais mágica que ele conhecia.

“Eles vão ficar bem,” ele disse. “Eu vou ficar bem. Eu estava bem, mãe. Eu gostaria de ter conhecido você – mas eu não estava sozinho.” Ele apertou suas mãos com mais força – Hermione mostrando-lhe seus lugares preferidos nas suas bibliotecas preferidas; Ron timidamente mostrando a eles a Toca como se fosse algo menos do que uma magnificente obra-prima de cômodos acolhedores e arquitetura como uma colcha de retalhos; Hermione parada em um campo como uma estátua, cabelo volumoso e aos sete anos, mandíbula cerrada. “Ela não estava sozinha também,” ele disse. “E ela vai ficar bem. Ron vai ficar bem. Eu tenho que fazer isso, não tenho?”

“Estamos tão orgulhosos de você,” Lily disse.

“Obrigado,” disse Harry. “Desculpe,” disse Harry, e se perguntou se Hermione conseguiria ler as pequenas passagens e trechos com seu nome nelas, com aquelas fotos imóveis e as legendas sóbrias embaixo.

Ele deixou a Pedra cair.

\--

Quando Harry Potter morreu pela primeira vez, desabando no chão coberto de folhas da floresta, ele não foi para uma perfeitamente limpa Estação King’s Cross. Não havia ninguém com óculos de meia-lua brilhando amavelmente para ele.

Ele estava debaixo de uma velha oliveira e uma pequena garota ergueu o olhar para ele com aqueles olhos que precisavam de algo que os atenuasse, precisavam embotar, precisavam de aviso do fabricante. “Uma mudança está vindo,” ela disse. “Você pode apenas partir. Será fácil.”

Ele estava do lado de fora do Beco Diagonal, um telefone público trouxa entre seu ombro e ouvido. “Você está nos livros,” ela disse, com um encanto sem fôlego que ele mal ouvia há anos. Havia muito peso sob seus ombros, sob os ombros dela. “Você acabou,” ela disse. “Você fez o bastante. Vá em frente, três tijolos para cima e dois para a esquerda.”

Ele estava em Godric’s Hollow, na neve, segurando a mão dela, olhando a casa arruinada. “Você deveria ter tido isso,” ela disse. Ali ela tinha sete anos e era pequena, e não dezenove e exausta como ela estivera naquela hora. O céu estava nublado, mas havia luz do sol brilhando em seu cabelo. “Você ainda pode ter isso. Você pode ter tudo.”

“Você não é real,” Harry disse.

“Mas você é,” ela disse. “Uma mudança está por vir. Será fácil.”

“Você nunca fez nada fácil na sua vida,” ele disse.

Ela pegou ambas suas mãos – as dela eram tão pequenas contra seus dedos longos, suas palmas largas, e como eles haviam feito tudo com mãos pequenas como aquelas? Basiliscos e lobisomens; gritando com professores do topo de cadeiras.

Harry estava sentado no seu armário sob a luz de sua única lâmpada e ele estava grande demais para esse espaço, seus ombros encolhidos para frente, sua cabeça inclinada. Ela estava parada ali com luz do sol ainda em seu cabelo e braços carregando altas pilhas de livros. “Você não pertence aqui,” ela disse. “Vai doer. Você não vai se encaixar, se voltar. Tudo pode ser fácil. Tudo pode ficar bem. Não precisa doer, nunca mais.”

“Hermione,” ele disse e inclinou-se para frente, colocou suas mãos nas dela onde estava segurando seus livros. “Vai ficar tudo bem.” Ele sorriu e ela estava encarando-o com aqueles olhos, aqueles malditos olhos. “Nós nunca nos encaixamos, lembra?”

“Nós tentamos,” ela disse e Harry gentilmente apertou suas pequenas mãos.

“Me mande de volta,” ele disse. “Eu quero voltar para casa.”

\--

Depois da batalha, enquanto Hogwarts zumbia com frenéticas tentativas de curar dos feridos, com pesar esmagador, e com furiosa celebração, os três recuaram para a biblioteca. Hermione os rebocou pelos corredores estreitos até encontrar seu recanto escondido preferido e eles todos desabaram em sofás flácidos que pareciam não ter sido sequer tocados pela guerra.

“Bom,” disse Hermione. “E agora?”

Ron deixou sua cabeça tombar contra o encosto, cabelo caindo por toda sua testa pálida. “Vou tirar um cochilo,” ele disse. “Por um mês.”

“Isso não é fisiologicamente possível,” disse Hermione. “Ou se for, então seria um coma.”

“É uma _metáfora_ ,” Ron disse, então: “não, espera, uma hipérbole.” Hermione sorriu largamente para ele. Ele corou um pouco e acotovelou-a gentilmente.

“Depois disso, você vai estar nos _livros_ , sabe,” Harry falou para ela.

“Não– _quero dizer_ –” Hermione esfregou o nariz furiosamente. Ron riu o suficiente para acordar e sentou direito, colocando um braço sobre seus ombros.

Enquanto Ron inventava títulos bizarros para as várias eventuais biografias de Hermione, Harry colocou os pés no sofá e assistiu as velas flutuando serenamente entre as prateleiras.


End file.
